ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to obtain funding for five years to support research training of 35 trainees per year in the Undergraduate Research Initiative for Student Enhancement (U-RISE) program at UMBC. The aim of U-RISE is to develop a diverse pool of undergraduates who complete their baccalaureate degree, and transition into and complete biomedical, research-focused higher degree programs (e.g., Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D.) and pursue biomedical research careers. The U-RISE trainee pool will include students underrepresented in science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM); specifically, racial and ethnic minorities, students of low socioeconomic status, and students with disabilities. The program will provide a combination of activities to assure: (i) excellence in academic science, (ii) understanding and adapting to the intensity and rigor of contemporary scientific research, (iii) student interest in pursuing a Ph.D. degree and a career as a researcher in the biomedical sciences, as well as (iv) selection of graduate school, and developing successful admission applications, and (v) an emphasis on student mental health and wellness. U-RISE at UMBC will provide comprehensive financial support to ensure that trainees can focus on preparing for a smooth and successful transition from UMBC to competitive graduate programs at highly ranked institutions. Students with relevant majors will be recruited from UMBC and community colleges during the second semester of their sophomore year, and successful applicants will be appointed to U-RISE at the beginning of the following summer. Admission eligibility will require a 3.2 cumulative GPA, a minimum of 60 college-credits, and commitment to a research career in biomedical research. Trainee participation will begin with a summer research internship and continue in the junior and senior academic years with academically challenging courses, plus 8-10 hours per week in research with a faculty mentor at UMBC or a nearby institution. Trainees must also enroll in required development courses (i.e., scientific writing, and research ethics and policy), designed specifically for U-RISE participants. Trainees must comply with program requirements to remain in good standing. Program design and participant selection will be guided by the U-RISE Advisory Committee and administered by the U-RISE Program Director (who has trained more than 50 undergraduate students in her lab) with the assistance of the full-time U-RISE Associate Director. The efficacy of the program will be monitored regularly by analysis of performance and student and alumni surveys.